Lust, Love, Passion
by scarlett0rubies0blood
Summary: HIM was cruel to her but loved her. HIM fought her and protected her. HIM left her but came back. What would she do without HIM? HIM, hit her hard and fast, was unexpected. Draco Malfoy.
1. Pure, Mud, Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot. I only own, Elizabeth Potter, Selene Williams and Donovan Potter, and Sabbath Darius (And some other names you haven't heard later on.).**

**Pure, Mud, and Love**

Eliza was walking along the halls of Hogwarts, where she first met HIM.

HIM was cruel to her but loved her.

HIM fought her and protected her.

HIM left her but came back.

What would she do without HIM?

HIM, hit her hard and fast, was unexpected. Draco Malfoy.

Draco came as an enemy first. Calling her Mudblood and abusing her. She was, after all, Harry Potter's only magical family member. Eliza Potter was the daughter of Selene and Donovan Potter. Donovan was James' cousin, so Harry and Eliza were closely related. Her mother was a muggle, she encouraged her daughter's magic. She attended Hogwarts herself.

Harry constantly portected her from Malfoy while she fantasized about him.

Her real name was Elizabeth Potter. He had always called her Eliza. She had dark smooth straight hair. Later on, as she and Draco moved into a more serius relationship (as in not shagging everytime they saw each other), she highlighted her hair pale blond. The black and white hair clashed, everytime she saw her hair she thought of Draco. Her hair was long and silky, HIM loved to run his fingers through it.

She loved him, but did he love her back? What all happened on a humid summer night was a memory and still very clear.


	2. Taken by the Scent

**Taken by the Scent**

**One Year Before, In the trio and Eliza's 6th year--**

Liza was sitting on the bench in the gardens. It was dinner, but she was net hungry. She despised the full rooms and hated the noise. She sat there reading until the sun had set completely. She heard voices, "Was that Harry?", she thought. Eliza ran behind a bush, hoping to surprise her cousin.

She saw Draco Malfoy walk into the gardens--alone. She saw Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson walk towards the Great Hall for dinner, even though considerably late.

Twilight hit and the sky was an eerie blue-gray. draco stood there and waved his wand. Something appeared next to Eliza. She did not know what it was. He took out his wand, and aimed. She was taken back and moved. He yelled a curse and it hit the dummy. Startled, Eliza started to walked. An attacking Draco malfoy was never good. She stepped back but stepped onto a twig and it snapped. She said Draco's head snap over to her section. It was dark and her face was not noticable.

"Who's there?" he said angrily.

Liza took the chance and ran. She was panting hard as she heard Draco trailing after her.

"Oy! You, get back here!" he yelled at her, they were out on the grounds and moving towards the forest.

She ran to the edge of the forest before he caught her and twirled her around.

Draco's Point of View--

"Potter!" Draco snarled at her. He was speechless, what was this little twit doing watching him? Her dark sea blue eyes shimmered in fear. Beads of sweat fell from her head out of panic. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Black hair stuck to the small space where her chest was bare. It shone in the odd twilight glow. "Why are you watching me?"

Elizabeth stuttered a bit and said, "I...I...um...please don't hurt me," she said quickly. It was a short phrase before she quickly added, "IwasreadingandIsawyousoIpanicked!"

Was she that scared of him? He didn't know whether to be proud or confused. Was it good that his father was right? That his name would soon be feared by all, like the Dark Lord's name. Or was it bad that he could make no friends except Slytherins? As he looked at her, he felt pity for her. "Fine, leave before I regret what I just said."

The girl came to her senses and ran off. Something glittery fell from her. Draco looked down. It was a silver necklace with a silver cross, a locket and a cursive G, for Gryffindor in gold. The locket was etched with the name "Eliza". Inside was empty. There were no pictures of family or lovers.

Draco's mind was in a jumble. He was in his soft black silk bed. Thoughts of a dark haired, wide eyed girl came to his mind. Her dark blue orbs looked like there were a million thoughts in her head. They were so calm and like the ocean. Despite her fear, she was very beautiful. His stomach lurched when he thought of her.

Eliza was at the exact age when everything fell into place. Her supple orbs that were pert and bouncy, her curvaceous body, her sparkling hair. Thinking of her wet in the shower, cleaning her self with soapy water, he want hard and a moan escaped his lips.

He couldn't keep her face out of his head. He had to get his thoughts straight. "I am Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy!" he thought. "Get your act together!" he thought. Draco got up and pulled on his robes to take a walk. He had to clear his thoughts. As he walked through the gardens he smelled a familiar smell. It was salty and sweet. Like ocean water and light musk. It was her, Eliza. Was she still out here? He walked further. She was smelling flowers, in a short silk nightgown. A silk robe covered her body but he saw beautiful leg muscles and a lean frame.

He walked behind her, his hand in his pocket. It fingered her necklace. He put his hand infront of her face and let the chain from her locket drop. It was shining in the moon. She let out a gasp as he smiled at her and let it fall into her grasp.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, pleadingly. Her hands cradled the necklace.

"Nothing. I presume that that is yours?" he pointed to the necklace.

She nodded and turned back around. He started to walk. Then he hear a whining noise. He twirled around and heard her crying. She was clutching the necklace and rocking back and forth, crying.

He melted. Too often had Draco been victim to his father's heavy hand. His mother, sadly, felt the exact same. He ofted hear his mother crying in her bedroom. He would comfort her and tell her it was ok, that he would never do anything ever. She told him not to, to romise not to make the one he loved cry. But did he love Eliza? There was no thought that told him no, but none that told him yes.

He turned around and walked behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked stiffly.

"It's broken," she muttered, her voice crackling. She was choking on her tears. The shiny chain was tangled and broken. He took out his wand, in hope to repair it.

"NO!" she exclaimed, pulling it back into her grasp. The girl probable thought he was going to hex her.

"I won't hurt you, just let me see it," he said, a bit irritated. She cautiously handed it to him. He took it and tapped his wand on it and said, "Reparo." The chain untangled and connected again. She sighed and took it back into her hands. She struggled to put it on.

"Damn it," she said.

"What is it now?" he said jokingly.

"I can't put in on. It's freakin' stuck," she cursed lightly and tried to flip handle.

"Here, let me help you," he said. He put his hand on the little handle and put it in place. "There, easy as pie."

His hand wandered onto her neck and he grazed it slightly. She shuttered. Did she not like his touch? But her hands touched his as she turned around. Her eyes closed as she put his hands onto her orbs. He willingly cupped them and massaged them. She put her lips on his and they parted. He urged to search her. His hands pinched each nipple slightly. A moan escaped her lips, as he got hard again. He ran his other hand through her hair. It was soft and silky and ran though his hands like water.

His hands now wandered down to her short nightgown, as he slipped under it. They moved deeper into the dark gardens. He massaged her wetness. It was hot and slippery. She moaned with pleasure as his tougne traced small circles on her neck. He moved her panties over as he entered her with a finger. She gasped as the finger entered her warm body. Moving fast and quick. Each time making her thrust into his finger.

She moaned more as she started to pant, "Oh god Draco, oh god."

Her words make him smirk. She wanted him bad. He pushed in two fingers as he moved faster, an orgasm came fast. It exploded from her. He was so hard the throbbing pain in his madhood made him want her more. He removed his hand and licked them. The sweet and sour taste of the maiden. She was definently still a virgin.

She pushed herself against him as he grinded on her. Each one harder. He wanted nothing more than to shag her senseless right then. He heard a rustling. They stopped abruptly. It was Filch. They regained their posture. But it wasn't Filch. It was Potter and Weasley.

"It can't be her?" he heard Potter's annoying voice say.

"I have to leave," Draco said to Eliza. She gave a weak smile, she was tired. "Here take my cloak," he said. He handed her his cloak and put it on her. It was emerald and velvet. So warm and heavy.

"Will I see you again?" she saked him with a pleading look.

He turned to look at her again. The cloak was too big but it was cute on her. "We'll see."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Potter demanded at him.

"Taking a midnight stroll," Malfoy said casually. His mouth lingerd the taste of woman and he smelled like salty ocean and musk.

"Sure," he said. In the corner of his eyes he saw Eliza run off.

"I have to be getting to sleep, Potter. Hope Filch doesn't catch you. There's Mrs. Norris," he pointed out to them the cat with lightbulb eyes and a scrawny coat. "Night!"


	3. Harmless

**Harmless**

Despite their love, the passion between Draco and Eliza was Harmless. It would not hurt either side. They both saw it as an infatuation or lust.

Draco sat behind Eliza in History of Magic, so she felt like he was a god of somekind. He dared to touch her during lectures. She gasped at his touches, each like flames against her skin. She was giddy and had butterflies in her stomach at his touch. But with one glare from Potter the feeling was gone.

He cursed himself for being weak. Eliza turned around her brow furrowed. But Weasley caught her attention and made her turn around.

Everyday he saw her in the hall. He felt the felt eager and fought the urge to touch her. This was a new feeling. Not like the other shags that he had. They were mostly quick and one night stands. Every time he stole a glance from her she returned the favor with a soft look.

It had been a week since their encounter at the gardens. Draco walked alone, (Blaise and Pansy probably having a quickie) and he saw her again. Eliza was coming out of the forest. He walked out to her. She saw him and turned away. He walked after her, as they entered deep into the forest. Draco caught her arm and spun her around.

"Afraid of me?" he smirked.

"Not really. Just excited," she replied coyly. Eliza bit her bottom lip and tilted her head. Her eyes looked up at Draco seductively.

He chuckled and pulled her closer roughly. She let out an intake of breath and looked up at him. She saw not cruelty, just passion and love.

She wanted more not. He, also, sensed that. His lips met hers as they parted slightly before he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Exploring and searching every inch. Teasing her tongue and then moving his kisses onto her neck. He pulled her hair away and kissed each spot on her neck, giving he little hickies while running his finger through her hair

He leaned her against a tree. The rough bark scratching at her back. Draco's wandering hand cupped one of her breasts and eagerly massaged them and squeezed them. He pressed his hard manhood against her. His hand wandered to her thigh and pulled up her skirt. He pulled up her leg to see her panties wet with excitement. Eliza's soft nipples were now rock hard and aching as they moved up and down Draco's chest.

**Eliza's POV**

She moaned, as his grunts got deeper. Each time he grinded his pelvis onto her she moaned harder. She even dared to move down to his lower half. Her hand touched his hardness lightly. He moaned in pleasure. She let her finger graze it lightly, the smooth material that were his pants were getting in the way. She took her hand and unbuttoned his button on his pants. Her hand reached in and started to fondle with his hardness. He groaned and wished for more.

Her hand was pulled out as he whispered in her ear, Oh Merlin you're so hot." Eliza laughed at the situation. She never thought she would be there, and with Draco Malfoy! But his softness of heart and roughness in passion urged her and taunted her. She had fallen hard for him.

Draco suddenly stopped. "Draco?" she asked him. Draco stood wide-eyed and furious. Had she done something wrong? She turned around, in the direction he was looking. She too gasped. It was Ron and Harry. Behind them, Hermione ran in.

Harry was furious and Ron was mortified. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN, MALFOY!" Harry asked furiously.

"Piss off, Potter," Malfoy said. He buckled his pants and turned to leave. Eliza saw that he was leaving and grabbed his arm.

"Why you leave? Don't I need you to stay with me," Eliza said pleadingly.

In Draco's fury he pushed her to the ground and stalked off. Hitting the ground she felt a pang of sadness. Why had he just pushed her away and left her. Hermione was the first to talk.

"Harry, Ron, go back to the Common Room. I need to talk with Eliza," she said, pushing them out of the forest.

Eliza sat there dazed. She was in shock. Hermione touched her shoulder lightly, "What was that?"

Eliza turned around to face her. Her eyes gleaming with sadness as she spoke about the night in the garden. About how she saw Malfoy, how he found her necklace, what he did, how she felt, how much she loved him.

When she was done Hermione had not interrupted once. Only nodded knowingly. "I understand. I felt the same way with Harry. But our relationship will not cause chaos."

Eliza knew that as well. What would her parents think? Or Harry?

When Eliza walked into the common room the room was silent. No doubt Harry had told it to Seamus or Dean and they blabbed it.

Harry had his arms crossed against his chest and Ron was next to him giving her a cold stare. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THIS HOUSE AND GO OFF GALLAVANTING WITH MALFOY?" Harry roared at her.

"You have no right telling me what to do!" she exclaimed.

"I am much more experienced in the department of love!" Harry yelled back at her.

"You've never even had a shag!"

"And you did?"

"NO, but I was closer to one than you ever will be!"

Harry's eyes widened as he raised his hand to strike her. Eliza heard exclamations and murmurs. She scoffed and went out of the common room, slamming the painting in the wall. Her fast paced walk turned into a run. Tears streamed from her eyes again as she suddenly slammed into some one.

Draco was walking through the halls, distraught and confused. Why had he pushed Eliza off like that? Why would he just ignore her? He heard faint footsteps getting louder and faster. Suddenly a dark figure slammed into his chest. It was Eliza.

She hit the ground as he ran down to help her up. Her eyes shimmered and lit up like light bulbs. "What are you doing here?"

"I…Harry…disgrace…you…" she said her words broken and chaotic.

He stopped her vigorous movement by hugging her. Her warm body touched his. He never had this feeling from anyone. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his hands, at her waist, pulled her closer. He kissed her and caressed her flesh.

"We need to get you back to your common room," he said reluctantly. She sighed. It was true. He walked her back, hand in hand, she explained what had happened with Harry. "I can't believe he would do that!" he said, slightly appalled.

"I know. He practically hit me," she said. The words hit Draco and he turned to her.

"WHAT?" he asked. "He tried to hit you? I'll beat that little…." He did not go on for Eliza's finger touched his lips to silent him.

"It's fine." They walked to the painting as she walked in, he kissed her a last time and left.

"Have fun?" Eliza heard a voice.

"Ron?" she asked.

Ron walked out of the shadows. "Bet you had fun letting little Malfoy finger you?"

"Ron please, it's not like that."

"I've seen what he's done to girls. He's not for you." His voice turning from soft to harsh.

"Who is? You?"

"Yes!" he said. In a swift movement he had her by the waist, pulling her closer to kiss her. She fought him and punched him in the nose. She ran up to her room and closed the door before he could grasp her.

"You'll regret shagging him,' he cursed as he got up from the punch. "I know you will," he said quietly.


End file.
